The New Champion
by X5EgSparks
Summary: Angel as finally "Shanshued" only the PTB hasn't finish with Cordelia yet. They as assigned her to a new Champion, that even if she likes it or... NOT. WARNING, canon for BTVS, but for ATS it diverges from season 3 and pre-serie for Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, (Angel) and all related characters are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringement intended. SPN belong to Eric Kripke and The CW.

**Author's Note:** mostly canon for BTVS, but for ATS it diverges completely from season 3. Pre-serie for Supernatural.

The Atmosphere in the Hyperion was charged. Everyone were making plan for their future. Everyone were, but one. Cordelia was not happy, not at all. Passing in Wesley's office, she was thinking back of all she has sacrificed for the good fight. All she accomplished in the past years for the Power that Be. You did think she could decide what to do with her life. Especially now that Angel had "shashued". It was only logical. Angel and Buffy were talking about moving to San Francisco were Buffy would work as counselor in a school. Her experience back in Sunnydale apparently made her realize that she loved this job and was really good at it. She founded the concept of Buffy giving any advice to teenager scary.

Then there was Fred who had been offered to teach at Los Angeles University, she actually was offered the head of the department of mathematics. Gunn was thinking about going work with Anne at the shelter and maybe train the kids that know about Supernatural and all that goes bump in the night, how to fight. Wesley was going back to England, he apparently had been offered a seat at the head of the Watcher council. Lorne was back at Las Vegas, Willow was somewhere in South America with her new girlfriend. Dawn was at Harvard, the little girl was all grown up now. Xander, him he was in Africa rebuilding home and School at the moment, some humanitarian work. It was awesome, really. But couldn't she get her happy ending too? Apparently not.

The Power that Be, somehow decided they were keeping her. That somehow she hadn't done enough. **Hadn't done enough! **She nearly dies because of her vision, not only that but she got so close to be tricked by a demon into becoming part demon to keep the vision. No she hadn't done enough. They were putting her in charge of guiding another champion. It wasn't like she was the only seer on earth. There was sure as hell another seer somewhere dying for that job, she on the other hand, could actually used a little vacation.

Because, not having her head splitting in two every time she receives a vision, would do wonder on her health. Not only that but also, to her bank account. You wouldn't believe how much she put into aspirin and Alcohol. No wonder why Doyle used to drank that much, she herself had hidden a couple of bottle of alcohol in her apartment; alcohol was helping with the pain. She drank yes, but she refused to be Alcoholic. The image of her mother, comatose, completely drunk on the priceless: Louis XV Victorian fainting sofa of their house back at Sunnydale, during her youth was enough discouragement. It was an image that would always haunt her, never, under any circumstance, she would be like that.

Anyway, all this wasn't helping her with her problem.

The same day, the power dropped the bomb shell on her. Angel, who she loved, but sometime wanted to murder, especially that day, dared tell her, her own speech about _"Helping the hopeless", "fight the good fight"_ and all that crap she used to say to him, back in the day, to keep him out his brooding session. She did not murder him. No. it would have been stupid, he just became human for god sake! But she didn't let him off that easily. She threatened to smash his car, if he wasn't shutting up right there. He did (oh for that he did) but he also send Wesley to talk to her. Coward.

Wesley had always been like a big brother. From the moment he joined them after a disastrous try at being a hunter. Or more an: _"Rogue demon hunter"_, to the end when Angel finally Shanshued. So he sat with her and for hours, he told her; how it was a great opportunity, how she could keep helping people. Something she always wanted to do. Even if she pretended, that it was only because, she didn't get her big break in Hollywood. But he know better, he know anyone how could pass herself as any of the character they had to impersonate during their job, was a damn fine actress. He even asked her if she was ready to quite that life, to stop fighting. And she as to admit to herself, that, no she wasn't. Not right now. He offered her a deal, see who was that champion, talk with him (or her) and decide afterward what she would do.

She given up to his speech, agree to wait and met that new champion. For a total of 34 hours and 7 minutes she let the matter go and waited for that meting to happen.

It was early in the morning, while she was out buy donuts and croissant for breakfast that the call came through. It's Wesley who answered. He spoke for a while with a man. Explaining what exactly was a champion, what a seer was and what role they had. Apparently Whistler, who had been the one to deliver the news to the champion hadn't left much information on the matter. Which everyone at the hotel find really stupid. It's later when she came back and talked with Wesley that she found out, that the men Wes had been talking with, was not, her future champion, but his father. His **FREAKING FATHER!**

She completely backed away after that, she didn't even wanted to hear about fighting the good fight, hear about any hopeless, or that she wanted to help. As if she was actually going to be "vision-girl" to a hormonal teenage boy. She refused to, plain and simple. She hadn't worked that hard those last years, to baby-sit a child. That was a no. thinking about it only makes her think of Giles. It made her imagine herself becoming like him, some sort of older mentor stuck with teen. Teen that would probably never listen to her, and would only manage to get himself kill and her with it. So, no, she was NOT going to be that teenage seer, end of story. The Power that Be were going to have to recruit somewhere else because she was not going to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously in Chapter 1:

(_She was NOT going to be that teenage seer, end of story. The Power that Be were going to have to recruit somewhere else because she was not going to do it_.…)

It`s a week later, as she was enjoying her break. Indulging in things like staying late in bed, or going shopping (not that she stopped at any moment of her life for any reason what so ever) and going out on dates (which she has stopped) that Wesley received a call from her pseudo champion. Well the "_Father_" of her pseudo champion. Apparently they were in L.A. and were going to pass later in the day. She didn't want them to come. But still she confided herself that they where only passing, as in: they would go away after. Wesley had been able to get little info on them, which seem to be something big, the guy was apparently paranoiac. They learn that they were hunters.

Hunters do not have good reputation. With the shoot first ask question when you're extra crispy. She just has to remind herself of that one hunter, who came to Sunnydale to kill Oz. there was that one, who show up as she was trying to get info from a vampire. The asshole decapitated the vampire and nearly did decapitate her too, she hated that guy, Gordon something, and she hoped to never see him again. There was also the one that shown up at her apartment one day, wanting to kill the ghost that was haunting it. She never mentioned that to Angel or the others, they would have simply freaked out. Let say it didn't ended well on the latest of those threes encounter. The hunter managed to burn salt the bones of Dennis. But not before shooting her with rock-salt bullet, and hitting her on the head with the back of his shotgun. That hunter had had the good idea to get the hell out of L.A. after that. She invented a story about Dennis that he moved on and didn't spoke of it again.

From the moment she learns they were on their way to come see her, because they obviously weren't coming to see Buffy. She started passing in Wesley's office; she was passing and so totally not hiding. She stop, could it still be called Wesley's office if he was leaving, in a week he would be in England. Would it become her office? Wait, was she going to have to leave Los Angeles. What about her apartment? Her Life! Resuming her passing she shakes her head. The Champion, "_and his Father_", were only "_passing_". She was not accepting this new champion… yet. All this was so frustrating, all she wanted to do was screaming.

She stopped turn around and looks up, when the door of the office open. Angel walked in, still wearing his black on black clothes. He was a desperate cause after all. Even human he wasn't wearing color. He stopped midway into the threshold of the door, and stood there a moment looking her up and down, then front. She looks at herself wondering what the problem was. Then look back at him ready to ask what was wrong as he spoke.

"Don't you think it's too colourful?" he asked closing the door behind him. She didn't answer yet, definitely a desperate cause. Looking back at herself she wasn't sure why he says that. She was only wearing a raspberry pink dress, yellow cardigan and her new black high heels sandal. Right, for a second she nearly forgot this was Angel, king of brood. Mister I only wear black. She rolls her eyes and let herself fall in Wesley's chair before putting her foot on the desk. "You are impossible; you should see what Buffy's wearing, that is a fashion disaster! Have you seen her? She's wearing this ugly orange leather pant, LEATHER PANT! With this blouse, theirs Chihuahua print on it! **CHIHUAHUA**! Or her boots… and her hair! They are looking like platinum white!" She huff and took the silver letter opener on the desk and start playing whit it. She was trying to make the letter opener stay in equilibrium on her finger. "I wouldn't want being caught wearing that. Besides, I must wear some color; make it clear in beginning that: black isn't going to work with me. If the Power that be give me another champion with a black on black complex I am so going to kick there ass!" she look up at him, point her index in his general direction to emphasis her point.

He knows she was just trying to find excuse, not to talk about the arrival of her new champion. Even if she was fuming for the moment, he knows she would help her new champion as much as she helped him. She was simply angry that the Power decided for her, without consulting her about it. In a way, she had the right to. When Doyle first came to him, he hadn't wanted anything to do with that half-demon. He wonders if the champion was feeling the same. All in all, he hoped they would get along. She was an amazing person and would most likely do anything for that guy, like she did for him, or drives him crazy. She had that power on people. Either you love her, or hate her.

She was at least open to the idea. She could have leave right when she learns from Wes, that they were coming. She could have gone back to her apartment, or somewhere nobody would have been able to find her. Not that she was the kind to run and hide. But here she was, ok she was passing in Wes's office, but she was making an effort. "Does that mean you're reconsidering the idea of working with that champion?" she only looks up at him with a dark stare which only made him smile.

Looking at Angel smile like that made her want to thrown him the letter-opener. But she wouldn't, because she would have to explain why her ex-champion was dead in the office, with a letter-opener in the heart.


End file.
